


Ninna Nanna

by mikimac



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Nightmares, Sherlock's Violin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli incubi di John incontrano il violino di Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninna Nanna

**Author's Note:**

> Questa brevissima storia l’ho scritta solo perché non pensiate che io sia solo capace di uccidere in modo cruento il povero John. 
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di Sir Conan Doyle, Gatiss&Moffat (BBC).
> 
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro.
> 
> Se dovesse ricordare altre fan fiction, mi scuso, ma sarebbe involontario.
> 
> Buona lettura!

John si svegliò di soprassalto.

Sudato.

Il respiro affannato.

L’ennesimo incubo sulla guerra.

Si mise a fissare il soffitto, pensando che non avrebbe più ripreso sonno.

Al piano di sotto, le note che uscivano dal violino di Sherlock erano dolci e delicate.

Lo cullarono, riconducendolo delicatamente fra le braccia di Morfeo.

 

 

John aveva dato la buona notte a Sherlock ed era salito nella propria stanza.

Aveva appena spento la luce, quando sentì le note del violino salire le scale, lente ed avvolgenti.

Riconobbe la ninna nanna della notte precedente.

Non riusciva a collegarla a nessun autore che conoscesse.

Però non era importante.

Le note lo accompagnarono dolcemente nel mondo dei sogni.

 

 

La notte trascorse senza incubi.

Quando John scese in cucina per preparare la colazione, non trovò Sherlock.

Forse era andato a letto.

Forse era fuori per un caso.

Andò al leggio, curioso di scoprire il nome dell’autore della ninna nanna.

Trovò lo spartito e lo guardò sorpreso.

Era un manoscritto.

Un piccolo sorriso riconoscente e quasi commosso si dipinse sulle sue labbra.

 

 

Giunse la sera.

John diede la buona notte a Sherlock, che non rispose.

Doveva essere immerso nel proprio mind palace, cercando di risolvere il caso che Lestrade gli aveva sottoposto.

John non ci fece caso.

Era abituato ai silenzi di Sherlock.

 

 

Sherlock ascoltò i passi di John salire le scale.

Lo sentì andare in bagno e chiudere la porta della sua stanza.

Gli arrivò il clic della luce che veniva spenta.

Si alzò dalla poltrona con un movimento fluido ed andò al leggio.

Trovò lo spartito della ninna nanna e rimase a fissarlo stupito.

I pentagrammi erano stati riempiti con la grafia ordinata e chiara di Sherlock.

Sotto al titolo “Per John” compariva una parola.

Una sola, singola e brevissima parola era stata scritta appena sotto al titolo.

La grafia era elegante e perfettamente leggibile.

Grazie.

Sherlock sorrise e cominciò a suonare la ninna nanna che aveva composto per John, per aiutarlo a riposare nel migliore dei modi.

Le prime note, stavolta, erano leggermente diverse.

Volevano dire: di niente.

**Author's Note:**

> Questo brevissimo racconto vuole solo essere un piccolo momento di tenerezza fra John e Sherlock, di cui, naturalmente, nessuno dei due parla, ma di cui entrambi sono perfettamente consapevoli.
> 
> Se qualcuno vuole lasciarmi qualche riga di commento, è sempre il benvenuto e lo ringrazio fin da ora.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
